csimiamifanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Caine
Kyle Caine Biographical information Born''July 6, 1980 '' Age''38'' Gender''Male'' Status'' Alive City'' Miami, Flordia Alias'' * K. (by Rachel) * Mr. Caine * Sergeant Caine * First Lieutenant Caine * Captain Caine * Major Caine '' Height'' 6'1'' Hair color'' *Blonde '' Eye color'' *Brown '' Skin color''Pale'' Portrait by''Kellan Lutz'' Occupation Job'' Major in the Marines Rank''Major'' Specialty'' Weaponry, Bullets, Knives, Explosives, Arson, Chemicals, Poison, Gas'' Family informationn Family members'' * Horatio Caine (Father) * Julia Caine † (Mother) * Rachel Caine (Older Sister) * Eric Delko (Brother-In-Law) * Carlos Delko (Nephew) * Maria Delko (Niece) * Tyler Delko (Nephew) * Derek Delko (Nephew) * Eric Delko Jr. (Nephew) * Julia Delko (Niece) * Pedro Delko (Nephew) * Marisol Delko † (Sister-in-law) * Raymond Caine † (Uncle) * Yelina Caine (Aunt) * Raymond Caine Jr. (Cousin) * Madison Caine (Cousin) '' Affiliation Occupation'' * Fusion Academy Manhattan Student (Formerly) * San Ignacio University Student (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Police Officer (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Junior Detective (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Senior Detective (Formerly) * Sergeant (Formerly) * Lieutenant (Formerly) * Captain (Currently) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI level 1 (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI level 2 (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI level 3 (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab Assistant Supervisor (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab Day Shift Supervisor (Currently) '' Loyalty'' *Caine Family *Delko Family *Miami Team '' Major Kyle Caine is a Major in the US Army. He is the son to Horatio Caine and Julia Eberly. He is the younger brother to Rachel Caine. Kyle is the brother-in-law to Eric Delko and is the uncle to Carlos, Maria, Aiden, Ethan, Eric Jr., Julia and Pedro Personality Kyle is a person that has a strong personality. Kyle is very good at exposing other peoples personality and behavior thus it is often easy to tell what people are thinking. Kyle is gifted when it comes by knowing weapons, bullets and such; he can immediately tell what gun and bullet it is by just looking. He is also gifted extreme good looks and tends to use it when comes to women he likes. Kyle becomes bitter and angry when he hears that his step-mother Marisol Delko and uncle Raymond Caine were murdered but eventually returns to his normal self as the series progresses. Like Rachel, Kyle tends to follow his intuition and instincts to make unlikely connections and often jumps directly into the action, also not hesitating to use deadly force if necessary. Kyle rarely pauses to sit and think things through due to being in so much action. Kyle is not afraid to bend the rules to get the job done, or to exact revenge sometimes. But most of time he goes "by the book". Skills and Abilities Kyle appears to have a good sense of humor, even though he experiences traumatic ordeals and events, he remains calm. He also can expose people's behavior and emotions easily and quickly and can tell if they are lying or not. While Kyle entered in the military, he learned weaponry, bullets, explosives, knives and etc. He also learned how to survive in extreme environments from the hot Sahara desert to the cold Arctic plains. He also has medical knowledge which still aids him in his duties. Along with this, he is an exceptionally skilled and accurate marksman. A superb marksman, Kyle doesn't hesitate to use deadly force when needed. Kyle has demonstrated several times to be fluent in Spanish, French, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, German, Egyptian, Arabic, Hebrew and Turkish. Finally, Kyle has an uncanny knack for appearing, walking and disappearing silently, even in heavy boots. Background Born on July 6, 1980, Kyle is the second child and son to Horatio Caine and Julia Eberly. Two years before his birth his older sister Rachel Caine was born on February 14, 1978. As a child, Kyle also learned to speak multiple languages and had perfect grades. After Kyle graduated from Highschool, Kyle enlisted into the US Army at the age of 18. In October, 23 2002, Kyle was shipped and stationed in Iran for three years. Kyle returned home to appear for his sister Rachel's wedding in February 14, 2006. Kyle then was transferred again but this time to Afghanistan on June 1, 2006. On November 10, 2010 Kyle got promoted to Major and gets sent home to be with his family on thankgiving. Two years later on December 23, 2012 Kyle returns home for a few months for personal leave. On April 8, 2016 Kyle comes home again and see's his father Horatio Caine retire. On November 14, 2018 Kyle got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. Season One Kyle get's sent off to Iran. Season Four Kyle comes home to appear for Rachel's wedding and gets sent off to Afghanistan. Season Five After hearing the news of his step-mothers and uncles death, Kyle comes home to mourn them. Season Eight Kyle returns home again to be with his family. Season Ten Kyle comes home for personal leave and stays with his father at the hospital after hearing the news he got shot. Relationships * Horatio Caine is Kyle's father * Julia Eberly is Kyle's deceased mother. * Rachel Caine is Kyle's older sister. * Eric Delko is Kyle's brother-in-law. * Marisol Delko is Kyle's step-mother when she married Horatio Caine before she was murdered. * Raymond Caine is Kyle's uncle. * Yelina Salas is Kyle's aunt. * Ray Jr. is Kyle's cousin. * Madison Caine is Kyle's cousin Category:Males Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Caine Family